


The Call of Duty

by hotchoco195



Series: And Trickster Makes Three [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drugged Sex, Loki Has Issues, M/M, Movie AU scene, Tony Being Tony, Unexpected Reactions, but then he's a scientist, dub-con, for the greater good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchoco195/pseuds/hotchoco195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki doesn't turn down Tony's drink. Tony thinks he's being clever - he's really, really not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call of Duty

Tony had done some dumb shit in his time, most of it documented on film, but this was right up there. He held up the glass and met the crazy god’s eye squarely, hoping he didn’t spontaneously piss himself.

“Drink?”

Loki tilted his head, sucking his cheeks in curiously in an expression that was unsettling, at best. “Please.”

“What?” Tony blinked.

“I accept your offer.”

“Oh. Uh, I guess I wasn’t really expecting that.”

The trickster smirked. “How else should I spend my time waiting for the Chitauri to destroy your world?”

“Right. Dark spirits or light? You seem like more of a dark guy.” He fumbled through the bottles on the bar.

“Indeed.”

Tony held up a very nice bottle of aged bourbon and then discarded it. Gods liked something fancier, right? He knelt down to search the bottom cabinet and found an exorbitantly expensive bottle of brandy, and the sleeping pills that Pepper had hidden from him after their latest argument about his sleep cycle abuse.

Tony ran his tongue over his teeth. That could be a plan.

He popped up with the brandy in hand and the pills hidden behind the edge of the counter. “This should be to your liking, Highness. I just gotta warm it up.”

“There is no hurry, Stark. This is a moment to be savoured.” He turned to the window, hands clasped behind his back.

Tony knew there was probably an elaborate brandy warmer somewhere amongst all his crap, but that wasn’t going to cut it. He carefully emptied a handful of pills into a glass and covered them with brandy, before deciding gods could probably handle their drugs really well and tossing in a couple more. Then he topped up the whole thing with boiling water from the filter tap, watching hopefully as the pills dissolved.

He picked up his own Scotch, downing a generous gulp as he took the brandy to Loki. He held it out with a false appearance of bravado that turned out to be unnecessary; Loki barely looked at him as he took the glass and drained it.

The god frowned and Tony froze, trying not to run as the liesmith glared at him.

“This is very weak.”

“Hey! Well, I guess your constitution’s a bit more advanced than ours. Maybe another?”

“Fine.” He sniffed.

Tony felt like flipping Loki off, a little insulted at the attack on his taste in liquor, but took the glass. He kept an eye on the god as he refilled it, wondering how long it would take for the pills to kick in – and how long the effects would last. Steve and the rest of the team shouldn’t be too far away but he didn’t really trust that he could hold Loki alone in a crisis.

 

“So this invasion thing, it’s all for you? Must be nice.”

“Yes, it’s very gratifying.”

Tony paused. He hadn’t really been expecting an honest answer. Maybe the pills were making Loki woozy or confused? He decided to test it.

“Yeah, it’s a regular parade. I bet you’re pleased with how everything’s turning out.”

“Not particularly.”

“Huh. Why not?”

Tony took the second glass to the god, studying him carefully as he handed it over. Loki looked almost sad, sipping absentmindedly.

“I have been forced into a bargain I do not wish to honour.”

“You don’t say.”

“There are creatures greater than even I, Stark, and more terrible.”

He had to suppress a shudder at the blackness of Loki’s tone, the sort of hollow despair in his expression. “There’s gotta be a way out though, right? There’s always a way out, especially for clever guys like you and me.”

“I do not think so. I do not think I am supposed to escape this time.”

Tony looked at the street below, hiding his expression in his glass. Well, something was certainly making the god open up. He supposed sleeping pills could have a relaxing effect on an alien rather than pure drowsiness, and maybe if they didn’t knock Loki all the way out it would be enough to let him get the upper hand.

“You...”

“Me?” he looked up sharply, unhappy that Loki seemed to have shifted his focus back to business.

But the god didn’t look very business-like. He was sweating, or at least his skin had a slick sheen to it. His eyes were wide and bright and so impossibly dark Tony felt like he could fall in. Loki’s shoulders shifted in his armour as his gaze dragged over Tony’s chest, and the inventor had to fight to keep from covering his arc reactor protectively.

“You okay?”

Loki’s tumbler hit the floor with a shatter, shards spraying out around them in a thick golden puddle of brandy. Tony skipped backwards.

“Jesus! You-”

Loki walked forward, ignoring the crunch of glass beneath his boots and forcing Tony back against the window.

“Hey, now I don’t know about you Asgardians but we humans like a little personal space-”

“Be silent.”

“Okay.” Tony gulped.

Loki tipped his head from side to side, so close to the other man that the sharp points of his armour grazed Tony’s shirt. He seemed to be considering the genius, breath a bit short. Tony looked up and met his gaze, noting the full-blown state of Loki’s pupils and groaned internally. This didn’t seem to be pre-unconsciousness behaviour.

“You are a strange Midgardian.”

Tony didn’t answer, unsure if he was still banned from speaking, and then Loki brought their lips together hard enough that his head hit the glass.

 

Tony took a moment to recover from his initial shock, brain whirring down to a halt and then firing back up again. By the time he realised there was an insane, all-powerful god attempting to force his tongue into the inventor’s mouth, Loki had his fingers curled in Tony’s clothes tight enough to rip the fabric. He threw his hands against the prince’s chest and pushed, but he might as well have been made of concrete.

Tony had two very separate thoughts: one, apparently sleeping pills did not have the same effect on other species – good to know. Two, if Loki wanted into his pants, there was no way Tony could stop him without the suit, and he’d forgotten to put his wristbands on in the surprise of Loki actually wanting a drink and his impromptu plan.

So that left talking his way out, and he didn’t have a lot of faith in his powers of persuasion in the face of a horny, blissed-out super-being. But it was still the best shot he had. Tony waited for Loki to draw back and sucked in a huge breath, jerking his lips away as the god went for another kiss.

“Wait, wait. What are you doing?”

“I desire you, Anthony Stark.”

“Yeah, clearly, but why? I mean ten minutes ago you wanted me dead.”

Loki shrugged, hands working at Tony’s tee. It was an inch away from being completely shredded, and he felt a ridiculous pang of grief for what was really a very good shirt.

“I don’t know. It is as if some odd spell has been cast upon me...I can barely help myself. But you know no magic.”

“Nope, no magic here.”

“And yet I feel bewitched.” He leaned in, licking a long stripe up the side of Tony’s face.

“Well I don’t, so any chance you could keep your desire to yourself?”

Loki growled. “I am a conqueror, Stark. I take what I want.”

He reclaimed Tony’s lips and the engineer fought to stay on his feet, body sandwiched between the window and the god. He could feel the man’s strength in his grip and was suddenly frightened they’d both go through the glass – or more importantly, that Loki would forget himself and do some real damage to Tony’s vulnerable limbs. If he couldn’t get out of this, he could still work it to his advantage.

“Loki,” he gasped as the trickster kissed his way up to Tony’s ear, “Loki, can we maybe take this over to the stairs?”

“Hmm?” he murmured, but stepped back when Tony prodded.

He hustled the god all the way across the room and paused. If he played along and kept the god happy and distracted, he could still keep Loki out of the game and give his teammates a better chance to close the portal (not to mention potentially saving his own skin). He eyed the trickster and stuck out his lip. He’d done worse for the greater good.

Tony sighed internally and let himself go. Fuck it, at least it would make a wild story.

He pushed Loki’s shoulder, guiding him down onto the steps, and straddled his lap. “So you desire me, huh? Am I your first human?”

Loki nodded, expression somewhat awed as he looked up at Tony.

“Cool. Just remember I’m breakable, okay?”

“Yes.” Loki leaned forward, straining to reach his mouth.

Tony dodged out of the way, face stern. “Promise you’ll remember.”

“I do not make promises to lower beings.”

“You’ll make this one, or this lower being is not interested in helping you out with your bewitchment.”

 

Loki pouted, Tony thinking that he almost looked cute. “Fine. I shall be careful.”

“Good boy. Jarv, tell the others I’ll be busy for a while, if that helps.”

“Yes sir.”

Loki frowned and Tony swooped in before he could ask questions, kissing him roughly. Loki moaned, hands snaking up into the other man’s hair as Tony let himself fall against the god’s chest. The buckles clanked against the cover on his reactor and Loki stopped, pulling back curiously. He swept Tony’s shirt to the side, peering at the glowing blue and white light.

“What is this?”

He didn’t really want to answer that, but it was probably safer to warn Loki away before they got back to the making out. “It keeps me alive.”

“You made it?”

“Yeah.”

“It is beautiful work, worthy of the dwarves.”

“Um, thanks.”

Loki tugged his tee over his head and flung it aside, running his palms over Tony’s ribs as he kissed him again. Tony had to admit that now he was getting into it, the god was a damn good kisser. He flicked his tongue against Tony’s lips impatiently and the inventor let him in, his own hands wrapped in the belt across Loki’s chest. He slid them upwards as the trickster’s teeth caught gently at his lip, running a hand through the god’s long hair tentatively at first and then clenching his fists in the dark strands.

“Sir, Captain Rogers asks if you are alright. What should I tell him?”

Tony tipped his head back as Loki kissed his throat, smothering a gasp. “Uh, tell him we’re all good.”

“Who is this figment you keep talking to?” Loki muttered, nipping the skin under Tony’s jaw.

“No one important.”

“Hmm, not as important as me?”

“Way, way down the scale.”

Loki rolled, flipping Tony onto his back against the stone. The genius closed his legs around Loki’s waist, his jeans a touch stiff with sweat from being in the suit. The god pressed down against him as their tongues wrestled, the heavy warm leather and metal of his outfit digging into Tony’s skin.

“Hey Goblin King, how about we lose some of this, hmm?” he tugged at Loki’s lapel, “I’m feeling a little underdressed.”

Loki smirked. “If you want to see me bare, Stark, you need only ask.”

He sat back, the feverish light still apparent in his gaze as he looked Tony over lustfully. Loki stripped off his vambraces and unbuckled the straps, his outer coat hitting the floor with a thwack. Tony ran a hand over the leather wraparound jacket underneath. That felt somewhat less mad-villainish, but still fairly imposing.

“More.”

Loki rolled his eyes but unfastened it, letting the jacket fall away. Now he was down to a green long-sleeved tunic, leather pants and his boots. Tony nodded approvingly.

“Much better.”

 

Loki squeezed Tony’s hip with one hand as he cupped his cheek in the other, lips pressing eagerly against the human’s, and he spared a moment to wonder if he should feel guilty about this. It almost certainly classified as cheating, but there were probably some mitigating circumstances like crazed magical gods, drug abuse, alcohol and world-saving sacrifices. He was fairly certain Pepper would be okay with it – especially since he wasn’t really planning to tell anyone, maybe ever.

The decrease in layers between them made the hard length pressing against his thigh much more obvious, and Tony couldn’t help feeling a little smug. How many people could say they’d turned on a mythical figure? He rested his legs on Loki’s sharp hipbones and rocked upwards against the bulge, chuckling to himself as the god gasped.

Loki paused and Tony had a horrifying moment of paralytic fear that the drugs were wearing off, but he only dragged his tongue along Tony’s collarbone and kept going. The inventor sincerely hoped the team were in the process of kicking some Chitauri ass, because he couldn’t drag this out forever and eventually the god would sober up, and then probably smash his face in. But for the moment Loki was grinding down against Tony’s crotch, and everything seemed to be under control.

Loki reached between them and started unbuckling Tony’s belt.

“Whoa!” he threw a hand up, “Thinking we should slow down.”

“Why would we want to do that?” Loki kissed his neck as his hands kept working.

“Honestly? I kinda figured this was just some messy teenage makeout thing.”

“I told you Stark, I desire you. I wish to take you.”

“Uuuhhhhhhh...” Tony trailed off as Loki got a hand into his pants and cupped his junk. Actual sex hadn’t really been part of the plan, but it didn’t seem like such a bad idea. It would certainly keep Loki preoccupied, and Tony was a tiny bit curious to see what the god was packing. He was a scientist, after all.

“Okay then.”

Probably definitely cheating now. Sorry Pepper.

Loki massaged his semi-swollen flesh, trailing kisses over his chest. There was a tense minute when he swept his tongue around the edges of the arc reactor, but he made no move to touch it and Tony relaxed. He decided he should be a bit more active instead of just laying there being groped, and reached up to struggle with the laces on Loki’s trousers.

“Do you require some assistance?” the liesmith snickered.

“I can get it.” He scowled, wrestling them open far enough to get a hand in. He wrapped his fingers around Loki’s shaft and raised his brows.

“Not bad, Silvertongue.”

“Tony?” Steve’s voice cut through over the intercom, “Tony, are you there?”

“Sure thing, Cap.” He grimaced.

“Is Loki with you?”

“I’m handling him.”

“Do you need backup?”

Tony smirked up at Loki. “What do you think, Jolly Green, do I need some help here?”

The god frowned and waved a hand, the transmission turning to static. “Focus, Stark.”

“Hey, if I don’t give him an answer they might come barging in here to rescue me, and we don’t want that, do we?”

 

Loki gave a begrudging nod and waved his hand again, Steve’s panicked voice now joined by Natasha barking Tony’s name.

“I’m fine guys! Thor’s bro and I are talking some stuff out. I got this.”

The god in question waved his hand, silencing their reply if there was one, and thrust downwards into Tony’s grasp. He was panting too fast considering they were only up to second base, his face flushed as his eyes glimmered. His hand moved over Tony and the inventor hissed, bucking up. Loki wriggled his member into the opening of his jeans and started tugging in earnest, grip so tight Tony felt like it was forcing the air out of his lungs. He tried to reciprocate, feeling very much like he’d miscalculated somewhere along the line when he saw the determined look on Loki’s face.

“I will not wait.”

“Yeah, okay, waiting is bad.” Tony panted as Loki’s thumb swept over the tip of his cock.

The god shucked his tunic off, Tony’s brows shooting up at his pale white torso. It was completely unmarked, smooth and slightly cool to the touch. The genius reached up to run a hand over it and whistled.

“Wow. Nice muscles, for a lanky guy.”

“You’re not so bad yourself, for a Midgardian past his prime.”

“Hey, why do I feel like I’m gettin’ kicked a lot here?”

Loki grabbed his hips and rolled him over, Tony clinging to the edge of the steps as his jeans were yanked down to his knees.

“Okay, whoa, breakable remember?”

“I recall. I shall not harm you, Stark.”

His tongue played over Tony’s earlobe and the human suddenly felt better. Long fingers swirled down his spine, splaying over his lower back, and then Loki was trailing down between his cheeks and the good feeling vanished again.

“Shouldn’t there be a bit more-”

A finger pressed against his entrance, but instead of the dry discomfort he expected, there was an abundance of something slick. Tony glanced back over his shoulder and Loki raised his brows.

“You are no virgin, are you Stark?”

“I’ve had my share of creative one-night stands, but the Asgardian thing’s new.”

“I shall try not to disappoint you.”

There was something in his tone that was all too familiar, but then Loki’s finger was worming its way inside him and Tony didn’t really have time to think about their emotional parallels. He leaned back into the contact with a moan, trying to hold himself up on his arms. Something exploded outside and his head whipped up, only to be forced back down by a hand on his neck.

“Ignore them.”

“I thought they were your guys.”

“The only thing I am concerned with right now, Tony Stark, is you.”

 

He reinforced it by flexing his fingers, the tips brushing over Tony’s prostate. The engineer squawked and jolted forward, only just saving himself from whacking his chin on the stone. He decided to stay focussed after that, shutting out the continuing background noise of the battle.

Loki worked him open, a touch quicker than was really comfortable but fairly slowly considering how desperate the god was. His free hand grabbed at Tony’s ass, hips swaying already as he gave an occasional grunt. Tony tried not to think about the general absurdity of his life and concentrated on the feeling of those delicate fingers sliding in and out of him.

When the third finger breached him, Tony barely even noticed. He was already thinking of having something more, imagining the stretch of the trickster’s head and the weight of him slamming against Tony. Those teasing touches over his prostate weren’t nearly enough, and he pressed back against Loki’s hand with a low keen.

“Do you think you’re ready for me?” he purred.

“Yes. _God_ yes.”

“An apt choice of words?”

He was about to make one of his usual smartass remarks to hide his very real impatience when Loki’s fingers slipped out of him and something bigger plunged into their place. Tony wailed as Loki gripped his waist and thrust, burying himself in the mortal.

“Jesus fucking Christ!”

Loki dug his nails into the back of Tony’s head, jerking it up towards him. “What is my name, Midgardian?”

“What?”

“My name!”

“Loki?”

“Again.” He thrust, loosening his grip on the man’s skull.

“Loki.”

“Again!” he spat through his teeth.

“Loki! Loki, Loki, Loki.” Tony babbled, his head bobbing wildly as Loki pounded into him.

The god snarled and fought for breath as Tony kept up the mindless chant, eyes screwed up as his limbs threatened to give out. Each stroke was like the most perfect stretch, and the times between like an emptiness that ate away at his insides. Outside the world was burning and all Tony could think of was getting his rocks off; maybe there was some truth to the horrid things people said about him after all.

Loki was clawing at his back, fingers pinching at the muscles, nails digging in. it was like he couldn’t get enough, couldn’t satiate the drug-fuelled urge. He threw himself on Tony savagely, his usual cold restraint gone. If this is what he felt all the time under the icy façade, his behaviour suddenly made a lot more sense.

 

The trickster changed angles suddenly, leaning over Tony to hold onto his shoulders. His weight was more than the human would have expected looking at him, but not unbearable, and the shift meant Loki’s head pressed constantly on his sweet spot. He groaned loudly, pushing back into the Asgardian’s thrusts. His arms finally went limp, and Tony quickly folded them on the top step so he could rest his forehead on them.

Loki drove forward relentlessly, hissing and growling under his breath. Tony could feel the pressure building up like a solid weight in his stomach, each touch shoving him a little closer, and then he was tumbling over the edge with a shout as he writhed up and down, all control gone. Loki went completely still as Tony’s walls clenched around him, nails digging in hard enough to really hurt as he forgot himself. His climax sounded almost painful, like it had been wrenched out of him, and he immediately rolled off Tony to land hard on the steps.

The Midgardian sympathised; he was feeling pretty boneless too. He turned over onto his back, legs sprawled out with a sigh. He was lying in his own sticky mess but he was too exhausted to care.

“Well, that was...well.” Tony stared at the ceiling, breathless.

“You are a most smushal blerman.”

“What?” he glanced at Loki.

He was blinking, head bobbing slightly on his neck as he slurred. “I shed you are-”

The Asgardian’s eyes rolled back and he collapsed, mouth hanging open. Tony sighed.

“Oh, _now_ you pass out! Fucking Norse pain in the ass.”

He took a moment to let his body calm down, relief washing over him. His stupid plan had actually worked – with some unexpected hitches, but Loki was out cold and that was the general idea, right? With the god’s lack of consciousness, the radio chatter started coming through again. Tony stretched out a twinge in his shoulder as Clint called positions, directing people to new trouble spots.

“Natasha, what’s your status?”

“I can close it!” Nat called, “But I need Loki’s sceptre.”

Tony glanced over at the metal lying in the middle of his penthouse floor and hauled himself onto his elbows.

“One magic staff, comin’ right up.”

*****

The tired Avengers watched on screen as a bound and gagged Loki was led into his SHIELD cell. Thor stood very close to the monitor, his face grim as he stroked Mjölnir’s hilt for comfort.

“What happens now?” Steve asked Fury.

“That depends on Prince Thor and his father. Loki is technically their responsibility, and they’re better equipped than us to handle him.”

“I think Tony did pretty well, all things considered.” Clint said.

“Yeah,” Bruce squinted at him, “How did you manage to take him on?”

The billionaire scoffed. “Cos I’m awesome, obviously.”

“No seriously, what did you do?” Nat said bluntly.

“I talked to him.”

“You talked to him.” Steve raised his brows.

“Yeah.”

“Long enough to distract him from his own army raining down on the city outside.”

“Yeah. I’m a huge chatterbox.”

“You did not exchange blows?” Thor frowned.

Tony flinched. “Hey, I think I’m offended at your low expectations. I’m interesting!”

Nat gave him a wry look. “ _You_ think you are.”

“I’m interesting, right?” he looked to Bruce pleadingly.

“Of course, Tony.”

“What did you talk to Loki _about_?” Fury asked.

“Oh, this and that. World domination – hey, he said he wasn’t really happy about the whole thing, by the way.”

“What?” Thor stepped forward.

“Yeah, mentioned a ‘higher and more terrible being’ that made some bargain with him. Sounded pretty scary.”

“Why did Loki tell you this?”

“It’s probably a lie anyway.” Steve said.

“I dunno,” Clint bit his lip, “Sounds awfully familiar.”

“What else?” Fury prodded.

“Just...stuff.”

Now everyone was giving him an identical sceptical look, even Thor. Tony sighed.

“Fine. I offered him a drink and spiked it.”

“You drugged a god?” Clint’s eyes bulged.

“How? With what?” Bruce asked.

“Sleeping pills – a fuckton of sleeping pills.”

“And it just knocked him out?”

Tony made a face, shrugging as he hummed noncommittally. “Eventually. It mostly just made him cooperative.”

“Huh,” Fury looked at the screen again, “We’ll have to keep that in mind.”

Tony blanched. “I wouldn’t. It’s not really worth the waiting time, trust me.”

 

In the end, he told Pepper. The moment she saw him she started fussing and hugging him and asking if he was okay, and he just couldn’t keep it to himself.

“Is that alright?” he asked apprehensively, “I mean, I said I wouldn’t sleep with anyone but you, but this was kinda a one-time special deal, and I-”

She burst out laughing, clutching her sides.

“What? What’s so funny?”

“Tony Stark saving the world with his dick - I knew it would happen eventually.” Pepper snickered.

He smiled. “Yeah, guess it had to eventually pay off, huh?”

The redhead dried her eyes and kissed him. “It’s fine, Tony. I completely understand. But if you start sleeping with all your nemeses, I might get a little jealous.”

“Don’t worry babe, I am putting that tactic in the ‘for emergencies only’ basket.”

“Or maybe you just need some cuter nemeses.”

“No.”

“We could share.”

“No!”

She laughed and kissed him again. “So what’s gonna happen to Loki now?”

Tony shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s up to Odin, I guess.”

 

In the bowels of SHIELD’s New York HQ, Loki No-man’s-son sat in his cell and recalled the strange and blurry events of the afternoon. He felt like he should be righteously angry at someone, but he wasn’t quite sure who. The pills were still making him a bit slow. His memories were a haze of lust and hunger and sadness and fury and...the little Midgardian with the glowing heart. The clever, witty one.

He must have done something to Loki, outsmarted him. The god could respect that. And he certainly remembered the satisfaction of having the smaller man pinned beneath him. But more importantly, as he lay dozily on his bunk, the one thing he could see really clearly was Tony Stark asking if he was okay.

He wasn’t quite sure how he felt about that.


End file.
